Sweet Dreams and Nightmares
by Kitten of Fire
Summary: What you do if you found out your entire life was a lie? Everything you believed to be true comes crashing down as lies. For two female demons that becomes reality. Luckily they have people who love them to help. HxOC KxOC Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is me, conquering the YYH fandom! This is my first YYH fic and I hope I don't get killed for it! I hope it's not painful to read and I hope that it's mildly enjoyable. Well right now I'm just enduring a bad case of word vomit. XP Anyway, my OCs for this story are named Aiko and Hana. You'll find out which one is which in this chapter. I'm not sure who will be paired with who but that'll be figured out soon enough.

* * *

"Good morning," Koenma announced.

The spirit detectives groaned. They knew the probably had another mission on their hands. The only thing that mildly interested them was what the mission would be. Kurama had a feeling that it would be a guarding mission.

"I need you to guard two high A-class demons. Two S+ class want their heads. They will be staying in Genkai's estate which means you will as well," Koenma explained.

"What's so special about them?" Yuske demanded.

"They're special because they're best friends but also because they were born in the same room at the exact same second. They're cousins because their mothers are twins."

"What are their names?" Kurama asked curiously.

"One is named Aiko and the other is Hana. One of them has been severely traumatized to the point where she no longer speaks."

The group looked at each other- except for Hiei- with curiosity written all over their faces. They wondered what kind of trauma would render a person speechless. Hiei didn't appear interested but his eyes betrayed him. Luckily nobody noticed. He wanted to meet them just as much as the others.

After a minute or so of silence, the doors to Koenma's office opened and two girls walked in. They were short, standing in at about four-foot ten. One of them had their arm around the other's shoulders and held her hands with her free hand. The one who was being held huddled into her companion. She looked even smaller than she normally would.

The one who was leading had long raven hair that went down to her knees and pale skin. Her left eye was red while her right eye was blue. She wore jean shorts and a white tank. On her feet, she had a pair of black flats.

The fearful one had long blond hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore a white sundress and white sandals. In her hair she wore a white ribbon. Due to the amount of white that she was wearing, she looked like an angel. She caused all the boys to blush a little. Even Koenma blushed. She looked so delicate.

"Good morning Koenma. My name is Aiko and this is my cousin Hana. She doesn't speak," Aiko said.

Aiko ended up being the one who was holding on to Hana. Hana appeared to be leaning on Aiko for support. Her eyes were wild with fear. Kurama's interest for these two girls peaked.

"Very well, this is my team of spirit detectives. You'll get acquainted with them at the estate. All your things have been moved into the room you will be sharing," Koenma explained. "You can take this portal."

Where he pointed with his finger, a portal appeared. The detectives walked through it first. When they disappeared, Aiko led Hana to it. She urged her forward, giving her support. Koenma couldn't help thinking how odd these two girls seemed. Aiko seemed to love Hana without wanting anything in return. It was the most selfless form of love he had ever seen. Even a demon and their mate's love couldn't compare.

* * *

When they stepped through the portal and ended up in the living room, Aiko was surprised at the sheer size of it. It could fit at least twenty-five people, if not more. There were black leather couches everywhere along with matching armchairs. In the center of the far wall a flat screen TV was mounted. Aiko immediately loved it. It felt so welcoming.

"I think you should get acquainted with your new room," Kurama said from next to Aiko.

Aiko smiled and nodded. She whispered something in Hana's ear and then led her towards the stairs. They walked along the hall until they found the room with their nameplate on it.

The left half of the room was painted a soft blue while the right half was painted a soft green. Hana walked over to the right half and sat on the bed. Each bed was a queen size and had sheets that matched the walls. Next to the bed were night tables with lamps that matched the walls and sheets.

At the foot of each bed were their suitcases. There were five per girl. Hana had moved her smallest suitcase onto her bed and was rifling through it. She pulled out a white brush and a white mirror and began to brush her hair. She looked like a little girl but to everyone that was exactly what she was, a little girl.

"I'll leave you to get unpacked and claim whatever you want," Aiko announced. "I'm going to go downstairs and meet our new guardians. I'll bring up some food later."

Hana looked over at Aiko and smiled. Aiko took that as an okay from Hana and left the room. She walked down the hall and went down the stairs. She was back in the living room. She didn't see anybody there so she decided that they were probably in the kitchen.

Aiko walked into the kitchen and just as she had thought, she found everybody there sitting around the table. Everybody looked up when they saw her and Aiko just shyly stood in the door.

"Why are you standing there?" Yuske asked. "Come join us."

Yuske walked over to Aiko and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her to one of the two empty chairs. She was sat next to Yuske and Kurama. Kurama smiled kindly and Aiko smiled back. Yuske beamed at her and ruffled her hair.

"Tell us about yourselves," Yuske requested.

"Well, we're not all that special," Aiko said as she fixed her ruffled hair. "But alright, I'll tell you about us. Hana is my cousin and she's now mute because of something that happened a while ago. She's a full blooded Kitsune and controls water and earth. I'm half and half. I'm half kitsune from my mother and half bakeneko from my dad. I control fire and ice."

"Hmm, that's an interesting combination you have in your blood," Kurama mused.

"I know, I'm surprised that it's possible because kitsunes and bakenekos hate each other. Apparently my parents were the exceptions."

"What do you two like to do for fun?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, Hana likes to read and garden. She loves flowers and plants. I like to play video games and train. Hana used to train with me but after the incident she doesn't do much with me anymore."

"Would you be alright to tell us about what happened to Hana?" Kurama asked kindly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. It's not my place but if she's alright with it then I will. I'll talk to her about it later."

"Oh yeah," Yuske began, mentally slapping himself. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Yuske Urameshi, that's Kuwabara, the guy next to you is Kurama, and the one next to him is Hiei."

Everybody smiled at Aiko except for Hiei who just stared blankly at a wall. Aiko looked over at the clock and saw that it was eight in the evening. She supposed that Hana would be hungry by now and would like something to eat.

"I should go now, Hana needs something to eat," Aiko said.

"Let me take care of it," Kurama offered. "What does she like to eat?"

"It's no bother. Just tell me where everything is."

"It's getting late and you must be tired. You can get to know the kitchen tomorrow."

"I guess that's alright. I just don't want to be a burden. Hana probably won't eat a lot tonight so a sandwich and a glass of milk would work. She doesn't like tomatoes."

Kurama got up and began to prepare the food. In about five minutes the sandwich was done and on a plate which sat next to a glass of milk on a tray. Kurama had made two sandwiches. One was for Hana and one was for Aiko. Aiko smiled gratefully at Kurama and took the tray. She carried it upstairs and into the room she shared with Hana.

* * *

Well there you have chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! More will be revealed about Hana and Aiko soon. For now that's all. Tell me what you think in a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here I am for chapter two! I'm trying to figure out where all my readers are! I need to know you're here. I also want your input as to where the story should go. Who do you want paired with who? Anyways I won't keep you. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Aiko entered the room and saw Hana sitting on the bed sobbing silently. Aiko rushed over to her cousin and set the tray down on the night table. She sat down next to Hana and held her. Hana didn't resist. She sobbed into Aiko's shoulder. She felt horrible because she was so pathetic but she couldn't help it.

"It's going to be okay," Aiko said soothingly. "I know it's hard but we have each other. Nothing can get to us if we have each other."

Aiko rubbed Hana's back in rhythmic circles. It was soothing her, eventually turning her sobs into hiccups. When she was done crying Hana lifted her head and Aiko smiled warmly at her. The two girls just looked at each other and smiled. Aiko placed a kiss on the top of Hana's head.

"You should eat some food," Aiko suggested.

Hana nodded and turned to the night table. She picked up both sandwiches and handed one to Aiko. The girls hungrily ate the food, savouring the wonderful flavour. Kurama was truly a good cook and Aiko would have to tell him that. The way Hana's eyes shone stated that she agreed as well.

When they were done eating Aiko smiled at Hana and saw that she was getting drowsy. Hana's eyes were half closed and barely staying open. Aiko took her hand and got her to sand. Aiko pulled back the sheet and Hana got in. Aiko tucked her cousin in and kissed her forehead. Hana was out like a light.

Aiko moved over to her suitcases and found that they were empty. On her bed she found a set of night clothes. She assumed Hana had placed them there. Aiko got dressed and afterwards walked over to the light switch and shut off the light. Darkness filled the room but it didn't bother her. Aiko could see better in the darkness than she could in the light.

As she closed her eyes she didn't even suspect that anyone was outside their window. Hiei was sitting in the tree outside their window. Their curtains were open so he had witnessed the entire exchange between Aiko and Hana. He found the cousins different from any other families he had seen. It almost seemed to him that they mirrored him and Yukina in a way.

From what he observed, Aiko was like him and Hana was like Yukina. Aiko was always providing Hana with protection just as he provided Yukina with protection. Aiko probably didn't mind getting dirty and probably liked a good fight. Hana probably liked being clean and doing calm activities just as Yukina did.

Unconsciously, Hiei protected the two girls. Even though he would deny it to his death.

That morning Aiko woke up and saw that Hana was still asleep. The sun still hadn't risen yet and there were still some stars outside. Aiko decided she would train in the pre-dawn light. It was likely that nobody would be awake now so she wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted.

Aiko walked over to the closet and saw that, just as she had expected, everything was neatly organized. There was a gap in the middle to signify whose clothes were whose. Aiko smiled when she thought that Hana had gone to the trouble of organizing her clothes for her.

Aiko picked out black yoga pants and a black tank. She decided she would train barefoot so she didn't need shoes. Quietly padding out of the room, Aiko glanced at Hana and made sure her cousin was sleeping. When everything was okay, Aiko left the room and walked outside. The first thing she noticed when she stepped outside into the huge yard was that there was a giant fig tree. Aiko would pick some for Hana because figs were Hana's favourite fruit.

Aiko continued walking until she got to a clearing a ways away from the house. She sat down on the dewy grass and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. She could feel somebody trying to break through her mental barrier. They wouldn't be able to though because Aiko's mental barrier was built to keep telepaths like herself out and her own thoughts in. Hana got lucky; she only had telekinesis to worry about.

Eventually Aiko finished her meditating and stood up. She stood with her feet a shoulder-width apart and her hands at her sides. She held out her left hand and created a tiny flame that danced above her palm. Slowly she began to freeze it. After about two minutes the flame was frozen and suspended in the ice. It hadn't gone out but instead, it just stayed there, in suspended animation.

Hiei watched from a nearby tree in fascination. He couldn't figure out how she could freeze the fire like that. It never even flickered. It just submitted to its fate and allowed the demon to freeze it.

"I know you're here," Aiko called out.

Hiei knew she was addressing him and he flitted out to the clearing and stood in front of her. He towered ten inches above her, or two heads. Aiko looked up at him and smirked. She had deduced that Hiei was the one who was trying to get to her mind. She wasn't going to let him unless it was on her own terms.

"You were the one who tried to get into my mind, weren't you?" Aiko smirked.

"Hn," was all that Hiei said.

"I don't care either way, but I just want to know one thing. Why?"

"I wanted to know who you are. I wanted to see what had happened to your cousin. We don't get new people around here very often and when we do, I like to know everything I can about them."

Aiko blinked in surprise. This wasn't the answer she was expecting. She was expecting something along the lines of "Because I felt like it," or "Hn." She never expected an answer like that. Aiko used her own telepathic abilities to enter Hiei's mind and read his thoughts. She knew he wasn't lying. It reassured her that at least somebody was being honest with her.

"Would you like to train with me?" Aiko asked simply.

Hiei shrugged and moved to the other side of the clearing. Within seconds the two charged at each other. Hiei had his katana at the ready. He was ready to draw blood but Aiko wouldn't have any of it. She froze the blade of the katana and smirked. Hiei knew that he'd have to be careful. The metal was brittle now and could snap easily. He dropped his katana onto the ground and decided that he's just use physical power against her.

Aiko wasn't prepared for Hiei when he barrelled into her. She was caught off guard and ended up flying into the ground. Hiei sat on top of her, straddling her waist giving her a victory smirk. Aiko groaned and rolled over which caused Hiei to loose his balance. The two ended up on the ground and tangled together. After a minute of silence Aiko burst out laughing. She had never had so much fun sparring against somebody. Even when she trained with Hana, she had to hold back. With Hiei she could go all-out, although that didn't really help her.

Aiko turned back to where Hiei was but she saw that he had already left. She got up and walked back to the house. She winced with every step. When Hiei had barrelled into her, she hadn't fallen properly. Now she had to endure the pain. Aiko eventually made it to the house but the wincing caused her to look like she had a nervous eye twitch.

Kurama was in the kitchen when she entered through the back door. When he saw her he tried to hold in his laughter but it wasn't very successful. He didn't know many people who went up against Hiei and survived. Kurama assumed she had asked him for a match but ended up crashing into the ground.

"I see you met Hiei," Kurama said through stifled laughter.

"I could've taken him, I just wasn't ready," Aiko protested.

"Not many people can. Don't be ashamed, you might be able to match him some day."

"I hope so."

"Go upstairs and take a shower, then come back here for breakfast. I'll have something ready for you, Hiei, and me. Yuske and Kuwabara will probably be sleeping until noon. Oh and if you'd like, I have something for the pain in your back."

"Thanks Kurama."

Aiko walked back to the stairs. Each step was excruciatingly painful. She didn't think she had hurt herself that badly. Apparently she was wrong. When she got upstairs, she quietly padded down the hall, careful not to wake anybody. She entered her room and saw that Hana was still sleeping. She walked over to the closet and grabbed clothes. After that she made her way to the private bathroom.

Aiko put her clothes on the counter and then dug in the cupboards for towels. She grabbed two fluffy blue towels. She turned on the shower and let steam fill the room before she got in. Aiko undressed and got into the shower. She allowed the water to run over her and relax her muscles. Her incident with Hiei had tightened many of them. The hot water also allowed her to think. Aiko couldn't stop thinking how kind Kurama was or how good looking Hiei was. She banished the thoughts from her head when she shook her head. She couldn't be thinking like that.

After her shower Aiko got out and got dressed. She had chosen black cargo pants and a white t-shirt. When she stepped out of the bathroom she saw that Hana was still sleeping. It wasn't unusual for Hana to sleep entire days when they came to a new place. The only thing that concerned Aiko was when she would wake up and what mood she would be in. There were always two versions of Hana: the sweet, girly Hana, and the "black version" or the evil version of Hana. The reason behind the "black version" was a demon that had been sealed inside Hana when she was a little girl.

Aiko left the room and walked back into the kitchen. Just as Kurama had predicted, Yuske and Kuwabara were still sleeping. On the table were three plates. Two had toast and bacon while the third had toast and fruit on it. Aiko hoped the third was for her because that was what she liked to eat most mornings. Kurama moved away from the coffee maker and smiled at Aiko. She liked his smiles. They seemed so genuine.

"I made you a fruit plate. I thought you might like a light breakfast," Kurama said.

"Oh it's perfect," Aiko beamed. "I eat something like this most mornings."

"Well then that's good. I almost feel psychic for knowing that."

Aiko smiled at Kurama and then moved to the seat with the fruit plate. She waited until Kurama sat down to pick up her fork. Kurama dug right into his food, not even waiting for Hiei to arrive. Aiko thought that to be curious. From what she had gotten from Hiei's mind earlier was that he and Kurama were best friends. If Aiko had been eating with Hana she would have waited.

Eventually Aiko saw that waiting for Hiei was just a waste of time. He showed up about ten minutes into the meal. Without looking at anybody he just sat down and began to eat.

"Aiko, would you tell me about your home?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence.

"I'd be happy to," Aiko answered. "Hana and I lived in a far off corner of Makai. It was full of beautiful plants and lush forests. It was different from the other regions because it was so remote that its beauty remained untouched. In that region there is a village of kitsune. A little ways away there is another village but this one if filled with bakeneko."

"Which one do you live in?"

"I live outside the villages in a house that is in the middle. In the house my parents and I live there along with Hana and her mom."

"What happened to her father?"

"He was killed a while ago. I can't tell you much else because it is not my place."

"I understand."

"Who taught you to fight?" Hiei asked out of nowhere.

"E-excuse me?" Aiko asked in surprise.

"I asked you: who taught you to fight?"

"Umm, both of my parents but mostly my father."

"Figures, you have light footwork like a cat."

Aiko blushed a little. She didn't know whether that was an insult or not. She decided to take it as nothing because it probably was nothing. They all spent the rest of the meal in silence. When he was done, Hiei left without saying a word. He exited through the back door.

"Don't mind Hiei. He's not used to new people," Kurama said as they cleared away the table.

"It's fine, I don't mind. I have the rest of you guys anyway," Aiko said.

"Just wondering, did you say Hana likes gardening?"

"Oh yes, she loves it. It's the only things she ever does now besides read."

"I was thinking of setting up a small garden for her. Do you think she would like that?"

"She'd love it! I'll go tell her right now!"

Aiko ran off to tell Hana the news.

* * *

Well, here we are, at the end of chapter two. How did you like it? Do you think the characters are too OOC? Do you think Aiko is a mary-sue? Do you think Hana is an angsty-sue? Tell me what you think! Help me make this story amazing. Please leave a review. I'll give you a cookie if you do.


End file.
